


Angelic Intervention

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: A pretty old fanfic from 2015 so please don't get on me for anything that might be bad about it. I have grown a little since then but thought I might as well post it here since I got this account since writing this fic.
Relationships: Gabriel & Original Female Character, Gabriel/Original Female Character





	1. One

I sat down at a seat in my favorite coffee shop and sipped on some hot chocolate. I looked out the window and watched the snow fall from the sky quietly. I smiled and fiddled with my anti-possession necklace, hoping today wasn't the day I was taken by Crowley or worse, my brother. Yes, I am an angel, but not in the way you think. I was made, created, when a bomb killed me on D-Day. I wasn't the best of people, so I was supposed to be sent to the Cage, but an angel by the name of Castiel saved me. He turned me into an angel. Don't ask me how he can do that or why he saved me because I don't know and as long as I'm not sitting in the Cage, I'm fine.

Oh, I haven't told you anything about me besides the fact that I'm an angel. Well, my name's Angel, ironically. I am taller than average, I have black hair with electric blue tips, one lavender eye and one topaz eye. My wings are a thunderstorm cloud gray, well two are. Like my split eyes, my wings are two different colors. Yes, two are grey, the other two are navy. They are two sets of wings one on top of each other, like dragonfly wings. I am frozen at age twenty-one and unlike other angels, I can't change vessels. So, if I get in trouble with a demon or something, my mug is always the same.

I once had a special charge, or person, to take care of. To watch over them as their guardian angel. Her name was Anne Frank. It didn't end well, obviously. I was supposed to keep her alive. God specifically told me that her destiny as a wonderful writer. A writer who could change the world one day. When she got killed, God was angry. I wasn't entirely wrong. She played a small part in changing the world, and she was a wonderful writer and her diary was published all over the world. She opened people's eyes to the horror and monsters in the world.

Okay, so I may have also accidentally killed a person. It wasn't my fault. A sleazy drug dealer came on to me and I got scared. A fight ensued and I may or may not have used my angelic powers to get out of the situation. Unluckily for me, Castiel just so happened to be in the area. Now, he took me back up to Heaven and gave me a stern talking to. He kinda put me on probation for a year to see if he should make me a lesser angel. He said he may even send me to the basement. So, now I can't use my angelic powers for one hundred years and I can't be in contact with any angels, especially this dude named Gabriel. For some reason, he's 'bad news'. Those were Castiel's words, not mine.

Anyways, lucky for me, Castiel was nice enough to make my two dogs- a Tibetan Mastiff and Irish Wolfhound- angels too, so I won't be lonely. They go with me everywhere, as I am legally allowed to have them. I may not look it, but I'm partially blind. I got it along with the three scars and a bum wing from a werewolf attack. It's not bad being grounded for a little bit while my wing slowly heals.

"Hey, you look lonely. Are you okay if I sit here with you?" I looked up and locked eyes with a pair of whiskey-colored eyes. My dogs went crazy, making the guy jump back as they nipped at his jeans. I trust my dogs when they don't like a person. So, I shook my head no.

"Sorry, I can't let you sit with me. Lady and Master don't like you." I said whilst trying to calm down Lady and Master. They sat back down and whined unhappily.

"Your wings look lovely." The male said quietly, his eyes flicking around the coffee shop, making sure no one heard his comment, and I froze. Only angels could see my wings, so that must mean that he was one too.

"How can you see my wings?" I whisper-yelled. The male looked back up at me and nodded his head. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm Gabriel. You might know me, as you are an angel." Gabriel said cockily. I perked up at the name but quickly brushed it off.

There are lots of guys named Gabriel, it's not an uncommon name. I thought as I rolled my eyes and groaned. Any attraction I had to him was swept away with that comment like I had any attraction to this sleazy looking guy. At least he smelled good, like candy.

"I'm not a true angel. I was created about two hundred years ago." I said. I watched as Gabriel sat down across from me.

"Oh, not a true angel? Like I care because no matter what you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire existence." Gabriel said. His eyes held a sparkle that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You should actually. I shouldn't even know you exist." I said looking down at my hands. I watched as Gabriel stood up and walk over to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes yet again as I watched Gabriel flash a cocky smile.

"Why would that be?" He asked petting Lady as he gently touched my hand. I reacted and pulled away immediately.

"Because I'm kinda on probation. I may or may not have accidentally killed a person with my angelic powers." I said shyly.

"Oh, so we've got a bad angel on the loose," Gabriel said. I didn't even know why I was talking to this guy, he obviously wasn't my type. I hated guys who were shorter than me.

"Not really, Castiel has me on a short leash. Maybe you've heard of him?" I asked. Gabriel nodded, his hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah, he's kind of a douche. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Why are you even on earth anyway?" He asked.

"I'm land-locked while on probation and because of a bum wing. Plus I was born here in London. I like it here, so why not stay here?" I asked looking at Gabriel.

"Well, do you have a picture of yourself? To make sure your story is true?" He asked as I punched him in the arm.

"That's not very polite. Either way, I don't have any pictures. I've been sworn never to take any because of my special charge." I said quietly as Gabriel muttered an 'ow'. He rubbed his arm and disappeared.


	2. Two

3 weeks later

"Hey! You never specified who your charge was!" Gabriel chased me to my seat. We were in the same coffee shop that we met in three weeks ago.

"I can't. God told me specifically not to tell anyone, especially you being the Trickster and all." I sat down at a booth and smiled at Gabriel cheekily, who blushed.

"God's a douche. Tell me, please." Gabriel pleaded. I dropped my eyes and shook my head lightly.

Why won't he stop? He's relentless. I thought, looking at Gabriel through my eyelashes shyly as he grabbed both my hands.

What is he doing? I wondered, panicking slightly. This was the first time another angel has touched me and I could feel the electricity pumping throughout my body. I jerked my hands away quickly when the electricity made both of my hands get hot.

"I won't tell you anything. Besides, why are you even invested in me?" I asked, rolling my eyes and reached out to take a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Angel, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon." Gabriel blushed a bright red and smiled. I did the exact same

Uh, any angels out there? It's me, Dean Winchester. My brother and I need your help taking down Lucifer. If you are free to help, please come to six-four-eight-three Neville Road, Cleveland, Ohio. A prayer! My first one in years!

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Gabriel, who nodded his head.

"I'm not going, the Winchesters hate me," Gabriel replied, my eyes widened in shock.

"But, how am I supposed to get there! I want to help these Winchesters." I whined, looking down at my two dogs. They seemed to sense what I wanted and they leaped into my lap happily.

~

Wham! I landed on a huge navy blue mat, hard. I would have a bruise on my hip tomorrow. My two dogs attacked my face with kisses. I smiled and lifted myself off the ground. I was in a huge gymnasium, a pitch-black gymnasium. But, from where I was, I could see thousands upon thousands of protection symbols.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked as a bright light hit my face.

"Angel," I said as the gymnasium lights hissed to life. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I could see two men standing in front of me. One had short, light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. He wore a green jacket, jeans, a grey shirt, and boots. The other had shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes. This one wore a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and boots.

The two exchanged a look of disbelief. I looked between the two of them and smiled weakly. That was before both of my dogs began attacking the two men.

"Angel? Is that what you are or is that your name?" The man with the gruff voice asked pushing Lady off of him.

"Both. That's all you need to know, that and I want to help." I answered sternly. The two males exchanged another look with each other.

"Okay. Ummm, Lucifer has escaped and is now wreaking havoc everywhere. But, thank you for coming. It means a lot to have an angel on our side." The one with the blue plaid on said. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Three actually. My dogs, believe it or not, are angels too." I answered shyly.

"Oh, okay." The gruff-voiced man said skeptically. I smiled sarcastically and stuck out a hand, waiting for them to shake it.

"I have told you my name, now tell me your names. It's only fair." I said.

"Dean Winchester," The one with the gruff voice said.

"Sam Winchester." Said the one in the blue plaid.

"This is Lady and this is Master. If you don't treat them with respect and they won't hesitate to rip out your throats slowly and painfully. Nor will I." I said as a warning. Both Sam and Dean looked down worriedly at Lady and Master, who both growled.

"Okay, come with us. We need to question a witness." Sam said.

~

I sat in the backseat of the coolest car ever, a 1967 black Chevy Impala. Of course, I was squashed by my two large dogs, but it's the price you pay for love. I smiled and looked straight out the window and watched the scenery fly past.

Green, that's all I saw and compared to the grey skies of London, I loved it. Some of the snow was still melting and there was a lot of mud in the ground. The sun was shining, but the wind was cold.

"God, I love it here. So much better than London." I said, mostly to myself.

"Why? It's muddy and cold." Sam said, turning around to look at me. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but it's less grey. I love seeing the sun." I answered, Lady, lifted her head and licked my cheek.

"Then why don't you move here?" Dean asked.

"Long version or short?" I asked.

"Long version, please," Dean answered

"Okay, so I may have also accidentally killed a person. It wasn't my fault. A sleazy drug dealer came on to me and I got scared. A fight ensued and I may or may not have used my angelic powers to get out of the situation. Unluckily for me, Castiel just so happened to be in the area. Now, he took me back up to Heaven and gave me a stern talking to. He kinda put me on probation for a year to see if he should make me a lesser angel. He said he may even send me to the basement. So, now I can't use my angelic powers for one hundred years and I can't be in contact with any angels, especially this dude named Gabriel. For some reason, he's 'bad news'. But, I'm also landlocked in London. Lady and Master got me here." I explained.

"Wait, Castiel arrested you and put you on probation? I don't believe that." Dean scoffed.

"You know Castiel?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's helped us on a couple of our cases," Sam said.

"Well, he did and I'm not happy about it. He's so mean." I answered, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Our Castiel? Mean? No way." Dean laughed.

~

"Um, he was just ripped open. Right there in front of me." The lady, a woman of twenty-six, said. Her fiancé was killed in what looked like a Hellhound attack. The lady was almost in tears.

The lady's name was Julia. She had waist-length curly black hair, lavender eyes, dark chocolate colored skin. She was about my height and lovely.

"It's okay, honey," I said taking her hands in mine.

Sam and Dean interviewed her for a couple more hours before we left. She was sobbing, but I made sure to calm her down before we left, saying I would come to check on her the next day. I even gave her my number just in case she needed anything else.


	3. Three

"You were so great back there," Dean said. I smiled and looked into the rearview mirror, inspecting my looks. I knew what I looked like, but it always surprised me how young I looked for being so old.

"Thanks. But, you weren't. You left the poor woman in tears." I commented. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"We didn't mean to. But then again we aren't really good at integrating human beings." Sam interjected.

"'Integrating'? Do you mean 'questioning'? Or better yet, 'talking to'? You two have a long way to go if you're going to take down Lucifer." I echoed.

~

Dean and Sam swung by a restaurant for food. I stayed inside the car, as I don't eat that often because I'm an angel. I decided that I would wait outside and try to be alone with my thoughts for a while.

"How are the Winchesters?" Gabriel asked, causing me to jump out of my seat and clench my chest.

"You scared me half to death if I could actually die," I said trying to stop my racing heart. It hadn't beat this fast since I saw the falling of the angels from Heaven, the first time.

"Sorry, but how are the Winchesters? Are they as bad as I said?" Gabriel asked.

"The Winchesters are fine and you never said how bad they were. Even if you did, I would say that they are great people. Sam is a little shy and Dean is really tough. I don't like Dean. Not yet at least." I explained, still holding my chest.

"Sam? You like Sam?" Gabriel asked. I nodded and looked out the window. The Winchesters were walking out.

"Sam is nice enough, but you should go. How are you even sitting here? Lady and Master..." I trailed off, realizing the fact that Lady and Master were gone.

"Lady and Master are fine. They're on their own little mission. They're tracking the ghost of a lost dog. They'll be back within the hour." Gabriel didn't move and as the Winchesters entered the car, he quickly placed two whoopie cushions on either seat.

"What the-" Dean leaped up and looked into the back seat. Once he laid eyes on Gabriel, he sighed and pushed the cushions off the seat. Sam wasn't so lucky. He sat down and jumped up as soon as the sound hit the air.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here?" Dean asked. I smiled and looked at Gabriel.

"Yeah Gabriel, why are you here?" I asked looking directly into his whiskey-colored eyes.

"I wanted to talk to Angel," Gabriel said.

"I never told you my name," I growled.

"You did, two weeks after we first met. I was drinking the peppermint hot chocolate and you were drinking coffee." Gabriel explained.

"I have never had a drop of coffee in my life, now tell me how you know my name," I demanded.

"I may have eavesdropped on your earlier conversation with Sam and Dean. I didn't know you killed a person." Gabriel whispered, his ears turning a bright tomato red.

"You what?" I screamed, reaching for Gabriel's throat. But a strong arm blocked my way. I kept reaching though.

"I didn't know you killed a person. But, I found out who you charge was and how you really died." Gabriel said and I paused, taking deep breaths.

"How? Who?" Even I didn't know what truly happened. I was and maybe a child of lies and deceit.

"You were a crazed schizophrenic in the early seventeenth century. No one knew what to do with you because they didn't know what schizophrenia was. The townspeople were going to burn you at the stake because they thought you were a witch. That's when God decided to take away your suffering and did a mercy kill. He gave you a heart attack. That's when he changed you into an angel. A partial angel anyway. You have a dash of shapeshifter blood in you. Your first charge was a serial killer because you could pick up on what he was feeling. Hurt, scared and angry were some of the feelings you picked up on. It's not your fault that you were put into this situation. But, your angel form has been messed with. Tinkered with. They've been running tests on you, changing your memory around." Gabriel explained.

"W-w-what?" I asked looking to Dean, then Sam and back at Gabriel.

"Here, I'll show you." Gabriel touched my hand.

~

All of a sudden, I wasn't in the Impala anymore, but in a horse-drawn carriage. My clothes had changed from sweatpants and a t-shirt to a large lavender dress. Gabriel sat across from me in a black tux.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Cardiff, Wales. Sixteen-oh-two." Gabriel said. I smiled, at least I was close to where I was born.

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"Because we are here to see you hauled off to the stake." I covered my mouth in shock. Gabriel nodded.

"It was to make sure you weren't faking your death," Gabriel explained.

"Some people watch/ Some people pray/ But even lights can fade away./ Some people hope/ Some people pay/ But why'd we have to stay?/ 'Cause even heroes/ Get the blues/ Or any misery you choose/ You like to watch/ We like to use/ And we were born to lose/ I choose defeat/ I walk away/ And leave this place/ The same today/ Some like to sleep/ We like to play/ Just look at all that pain." I sang softly.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" I answered and looked outside the carriage curtains and saw some people caring a human shape in a blanket.

"That's you," Gabriel said. I sighed and began tapping my fingers together.

"I'm not sure I want to go through with this. Please take me home." I said. Gabriel nodded.

~

"Where'd you two go?" Dean asked, still standing outside of the car.

"Cardiff, Wales. Sixteen-oh-two." I answered sadly.

"Bye, bye for now Winchesters." Gabriel waved and disappeared. Lady and Master appeared next to me, both looking happy.

"So, I see you've already met Gabriel," Dean said, placing a hand on Lady's head, feeling her wiry coat.

"Yes and I kind of like him. He's nice enough and he isn't that bad of a guy." I pondered the life I would have of I actually liked Gabriel. Not that I did, I had just met him a little over a month ago.

"Not a bad guy? He put whoopie cushions on both of our seats!" Dean argued, his eyes darting around as if he wasn't fully sure that Gabriel was gone.

"It was funny." I defended Gabriel's actions as if I was the one who put the cushions there in the first place.

"No, it's not. That douche has been messing with us ever since we met him. Even before that! Dude put us in TV Land for crying out loud and that was not funny. Okay, maybe it was a little funny, but it sure as hell wasn't cool." Dean said, finally sitting down in the car and starting the engine, driving off.

"Where's Sam?" I asked when we were halfway back to the gymnasium. I looked behind us and saw a sweaty Sam. I smiled and told Dean to stop the car.

"Why didn't you stop earlier?" Sam asked.

"I like watching you struggle," Dean said, a devilish smile on his face.


	4. Fourteen

At the gymnasium, the boys set up a bunk for me. Well, it was more of a sleeping bag with extra blankets. Torn, worn, raggedy blankets that didn't really do much work when you were freezing on the floor in the middle of the night. But, I didn't sleep much anyway, one of the perks of being an angel. Or maybe a downside, I don't really know. Not now anyway.

~

That night, I tried to sleep, but as always I couldn't. I got up and began to tiptoe around the gymnasium, pausing randomly to do a back- or frontflip, always landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

The real question is: Who should I trust? I normally follow people around like a fool. My heart always trusts people wholeheartedly, while my mind always questioned my decisions later and my mouth even later than that. It's not like I was confused about anything. I just trust.

Should I trust Gabriel, who has known me for about a month? Or should I trust the Winchesters, the ones who want to take down Lucifer? The ones who are probably lying about who they really are. But, Gabriel confirmed that these were really the Winchesters. Why doesn't he trust them? Why don't the Winchesters trust him? What kind of beef do they have? What made them begin to hate each other in the first place? Was it the TV Land thing? Or did it start before that? I wondered while I hopped up onto the balance beam.

But what about the acute feelings for not only Gabriel but Sam? On the one hand, Gabriel is a nice guy and he's really cute. But, he's too short for my taste. Sam, now he's really cute, obviously in shape and taller than me, so the kisses wouldn't be awkward. But, Gabriel had a really nice smile. Sam...mmmm. My thoughts trailed off as I looked over at the large lump that was Sam.

Sam...what about Sam? Sam, you are nice. Really nice. But Gabriel, damn. Yet again, I don't know who to trust. At least not yet...Angel, you need to scope out the market. See other people. Be okay with the fact that- I was snapped out of my thoughts by a little rustle right by me.

"Hello, Angel. It's been a long time now, hasn't it?" Another familiar voice asked, lightly accented, British.

"Crowley!" I growled.

"Angel, my dear. You are realizing too much. You do realize that don't you?" He asked. I didn't turn around. Fear gripped my heart.

"No, no I don't realize that. I'm sorry, but you aren't supposed to be around me. God's orders." I said.

"Haven't you heard? God's dead. He's been dead for a long time now." Crowley said. I straightened my back and grew my fangs out a little bit. I was a shapeshifter, if you didn't pick that up already.

"I just talked to him a couple of weeks ago," I replied through my teeth. My fingernails involuntarily grew into claws.

Defense mode: On. I guess. I thought to myself, turning around to face Crowley, who was holding a wooden stake. As if that would kill me.

"A lot can happen in just a few weeks, love," Crowley replied, disappearing before my eyes.

~

"Uh, are you okay?" Sam asked later the next morning. I had spent the rest if the previous night bingeing on Game of Thrones and eating candy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, why are you asking?" I asked, cocking my head a little bit. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Sam staring back at me, his green eyes full of concern.

"You just look really, really tired," Dean interjected, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Angels don't sleep. Haven't you learned that from your good ole friend Castiel?" I inquired, the last word coming out as if I was trying to hold back vomit. Like it was the vilest thing in the world.

"What do you have against Castiel anyway? Yeah, he put you on angel probation, but other than that what has he really done to you to tick you off this much?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road for a split second before training his eyes back on to the road.

"H-he may have told me to stay away from Gabriel. And I kind of like Gabriel. A lot. Plus, I'm part shapeshifter and Castiel wants to watch me because he thinks my temper could get the best of me and I can get out of control." I explained, looking down at my hands silently.

"You? You like Gabriel? That's priceless. You just met the jerk like a week before we did." Dean said.

"How do you know I met him about a week before I met both of you?" I asked defensively.

"Gabriel may have said something along the lines of 'You did, two weeks after we first met. I was drinking the peppermint hot chocolate and you were drinking coffee.'" Dean said and I facepalmed.

Crap, I forgot that they were there. Dammit. I thought as I looked over at Sam who was looking at me with a childish sparkle in his eyes. My stomach erupted into a panic of butterflies.

"Angel, why Gabriel?" Sam asked, the sparkle in his eyes snuffing out. I gulped and looked back down at my hands, fiddling with them.

"I don't know why. I mean he's funny and kind. He likes some of the same stuff I do, he listens to me. He's sarcastic only when he needs to be, but I need time to think about and act on my feelings for him. I've only known him for about two months."

"Okay Angel, we'll drop the subject. We get the hint." Was what the boys seemed to say when they both fell silent.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out the window, at least attempting to. Lady's large lithe body was in the way of my view.

"We're heading to Columbus. The case is being handled by our good friend Bobby now. He wants us out there looking of that son of a bitch Lucifer." Dean said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What, so Lucifer wants to take a vacation in Columbus aka Ohio's capital city and possibly the worst city in Ohio. At least Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier were filmed in Cleveland. I wanted to see the shoreline." I complained.

"Maybe after we get done with killing good ole Luci we can go see it." Gabriel appeared in my lap making me slap him on the shoulder in the process.

"You have got to stop doing that." I scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that and isn't that the second time you've done that in the couple weeks I've known you?" Gabriel asked, looking over his shoulder to stare at me jokingly.

"Maybe, but that's not the point. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I overheard your conversation, couldn't help but drop in and put in my two-cents worth." Gabriel smiled and looked out the windshield. For some reason, I got fed up with Gabriel's crap.

"Please leave. Like right now." I growled at Gabriel, who looked at me quite disgusted. Then, I just blacked out.

"What happened? You just got really, really agitated and your face turned all wolf-like. Then you kinda grew claws and slashed at Gabriel. We had to drop him off at the hospital and watch him get stitches. Obviously it was urgent because we don't visit hospitals unless we really have to." Dean asked.

"Shifter's Temper, I get it all the time. Kinda like a disease, you're either born with it or you develop it. Shifter's Temper means I can't control myself sometimes and I lose sections of my memory. I guess that's why the angel's experimented on me. I wouldn't know if it was Shifter's Temper or not." I explained.


	5. Five

"So, Lucifer got out of his cage. How?" I asked leaning forward to get a better look at the brother's reactions. The two exchanged a look of worry and sadness

"Long story."

"Really, really long story," Dean added.

"But-but, I want to know. I'm here, I might as well know. Plus it's like an hour drive from Cleveland to Columbus. You can tell me everything."

"Not yet, we just met you. Uh, no sweetheart. Just, get some sleep or whatever you angels do." Dean dismissed, turning the radio up loud, blaring Mama by My Chemical Romance, which Dean almost immediately shut off because he heard the first verse of it. Or at least the first line: "Mama, we all go to hell".

"Wait! I like that song!" I yelled as he skipped past Famous Last Words, also by My Chemical Romance.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yes, obviously. If I'm asking you not to change the radio, then it's good- great actually- song." I said.

"But where's your heart?/ But where's your heart?/ But where's your..." I picked up the song as easily as if I hadn't missed the first two lines of the song.

"And I know/ There's nothing I can say/ To change that part/ To change that part/ To change..." Dean began to tap out the beat on the steering wheel.

"So many/ Bright lights, they cast a shadow/ But can I speak?/ Well is it hard understanding/ I'm incomplete/ A life that's so demanding/ I get so weak/ A love that's so demanding/ I can't speak" I let out a long wolf howl and growled a little bit.

"I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/ Nothing you can say can stop me going home/ Can you see/ My eyes are shining bright/ 'Cause I'm out here/ On the other side/ Of a jet black hotel mirror/ And I'm so weak/ Is it hard understanding/ I'm incomplete/ A love that's so demanding/ I get weak" Dean had begun to sing along with me.

"I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/ Nothing you can say can stop me going home/ I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/Nothing you can say can stop me going home/ These bright lights have always blinded me/ These bright lights have always blinded me/I say" My eyes got heavy and weak. I fought to keep myself awake, hoping to squeeze the story of Lucifer's cage out of the brothers.

Why are you so sleepy? Is this psychosomatic? Or is that not the right word? Either way, stay awake Angel. Stay awake. I thought to myself.

"I see you lying next to me/ With words I thought I'd never speak/ Awake and unafraid/ Asleep or dead/ (How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me/ (How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak/ (How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid/ (How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead/ 'Cause I see you lying next to me/ With words I thought I'd never speak/ Awake and unafraid/ Asleep or dead" Sam began singing with us as my voice got too weak to even carry the melody anymore.

"'Cause I see you lying next to me/ With words I thought I'd never speak/ Awake and unafraid/ Asleep or dead" Dean stole a look at me and I nodded at him slightly, hoping to stay awake.

A couple more minutes, Stay awake a little bit longer. Lucifer's cage, they know about it and that's part of the reason why you are here. Lucifer's cage, remember Angel. Remember Lucifer's cage. I told myself, hoping to stay awake.

"I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/ Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or dead)/ I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/ Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or dead)/ I am not afraid to keep on living/ I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)/ Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven/ Nothing you can say can stop me going home" I sang weakly falling asleep on top of Master's fluffy brown and black body.

~

"Angel, wake up. We're in Columbus. Come on, wake up." The words barely registered as my brain was still fuzzy from the sleep. I looked outside and in front of me was a very expensive looking hotel.

"How can you two afford this?" I asked, slowly getting out of the car as if to test the strength of my legs.

"Connections," Dean answered simply as my two dogs jumped out of the car and onto the pavement on their own free will as I had no idea where I put their leashes.

"To who?" I asked, walking across the parking lot and towards the front door. I would get my bags later.

"People!" Dean replied, his voice carrying agitation.

"Okay!" I yelled, walking into the hotel. Surprised by what I saw.

"Crap, back in TV Land I guess," Dean growled as I looked around in wonder at I was seeing all around me.

"We're in-" I paused and looked at what I thought was always fake: the world of Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"We're in TV Land again." Sam let out a huge sigh, but I was ecstatic! I was in a show that I loved. I smiled as the theme song played.

"Oh my God! This is my all-time favorite show. I can't believe that I'm here." I watched as the two infamous twins came to a halt in front of us.

"Hey, baby. You are looking great today. Do you have a boyfriend?" Zack asked, I smiled and shook my head. It was probably a bad move on my part, but I wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

"Sorry, my brother has no filter." Cody smiled lightly and I looked over to see Maddie working at the little candy set up. I walked over and smiled widely at her.

"Two sour Skittles please," I ordered politely. Maddie smiled and grabbed the candy, wringing me up.

"That'll be four dollars." I looked over at Sam, who took out his wallet and paid for me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"I wish I had a boyfriend that cute," Maddie commented. I saw Sam blush out of the corner of my eye.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said defensively. Sam shook his head. I took the candy and left, waving at Maddie as I did so.

"Room for three?" I heard Mr. Moseby's voice asked and I jumped up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Yes, room for three." Dean answered politely.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want/ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want/ I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want/ So tell me what you want, what you really, really want/ I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)/ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah. The lyrics played through my head without my controlling.

"Why is Wannabe by the Spice Girls playing?" London entered the lobby in true London fashion. All dolled up and pretty.

"I knew I wasn't the only one." I groaned.

"Damn TV Land." Dean groaned.

"I kinda like TV Land." I smiled and bounced around.

"I bet you a hundred bucks that Gabriel's the one who's behind this," Sam suggested, sticking his hand out towards Dean.

"You're on." Dean said and they shook hands. I was still suspicious of the brother's Lucifer cover-up. I was going to get it out of them one way or another.


	6. Sixteen

We stayed at the Tipton hotel for what seemed like days. There wasn't much to do, as we were limited to the actual hotel. After a while, I got really, really bored and I gave up on having fun at the Tipton.

~

"I thought you said this was your favorite television universe. Why do you look so sad?" Dean asked and I smiled sadly.

"It's been, like, a week since we landed here. Do you think Gabriel's protecting us from something?" I asked Dean looking around the hotel room in which I shared a bed with Sam.

"Maybe, but that's not his style, even if he likes you. It's not like he would keep people in TV land for a really extended period of time." Dean answered and I dropped my head a little bit, sitting down on the bed Sam and I shared.

"What? He what?" I asked Dean. As soon as I said that the dean slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"You were supposed to what?" I asked, still in shock from the "confession".

"I honestly have no idea what just came out of my mouth," Dean said as he paced around the small bedroom.

~

Later that night I sat in bed with Sam reading A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martian. Sam's arm was resting lightly around my shoulders and for some reason, I didn't mind. It was nice really, I liked it.

"You like the book?" Sam asked pointing to the back cover. I smiled and nodded.

"It's really long, but it's my third time through. Do you want to borrow it?" I asked shifting so my head rested on his chest.

"No, but I'll listen to you talk about it. Who's your favorite character?" Sam asked, looking down at me.

"It's a tie between Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Sansa Stark and Arya Stark." I answered.

"That's a lot of characters."

"They are extremely well written. It's not my fault. I love them." Sam smiled and pulled me closer.

"It's a show now, right?" Sam asked me and I nodded.

"It's almost in season five. We're really close. Less then a week left before it premieres." I squealed and Sam took the book out of my hands, opening it to a random page.

"'Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you.' Sounds really deep. Like a poem or something." Sam read. I smiled and dropped my head, my face heating up.

"It's a deep, descriptive book. What else do you expect?" I asked him, smiling. Sam smiled too, his dimples showing.

"Nothing, just coming from you it's like listening to angels sing and it's beautiful," Sam said, his voice barely a whisper. I giggled and felt my face heat up.

"Thank you. But, when do you think Gabriel will let us out of here?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"Do we even know if this is Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he's the only one who has the power to actually do this," Sam said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," I said.


	7. Seven

One Month Later

Over the past couple of days, my mind had wandered to Gabriel and questions surrounding him.

What food does he like? What would it be like to kiss him? Is he good at the deed? Does he like me? I thought.

~

I was knocked out and sent somewhere else a beautiful meadow with large trees lining the grass, Gabriel was standing across from me.

"I looked into our futures. They overlap somehow. Why do you think that is?" Gabriel said and I just looked at him, I had so many questions.

"Did you lock us in the Tipton? Are you behind this massive prank? What's going on out in the real world? What are we missing out there? Is the apocalypse happening?" I asked and looked around and dropped my eyes when our eyes met each other's.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Okay? Is that fair," I nodded and looked at him with a very stern look. "Mine is more of a showpiece if that's okay with you."

He closed the gap between us and placed his hands on either cheek. I blushed under the contact and looked into his whiskey eyes, almost melting. I placed my hands on top of his and smiled as a memory flashed through my head.

It has been about five years since the day I met a blushing Gabriel a three-year-old child with honey hair and lavender eyes darted into the room. We looked a lot older. The only reason I could tell that it was five years in the future was the calendar that read: 2020.

"Daddy, why aren't you married to mommy," The child asked one day. "Jake's parents are married and they're two men."

"Daddy hasn't gotten around to proposing. We've been busy looking after you," An older Gabriel lifted the child up into his arms and smiled. "Plus, two people don't need to be married to have a valid relationship. As long as both of the people in the relationship trust each other, it's just as good as a piece of paper."

"Gabriel, can I talk to you alone?" I saw myself ask and wave him into the kitchen, having apparently heard the entire conversation.

"Yes, you can speak to me alone," Gabriel walked into the room and smiled at the older me. "What is it?"

"What is the real reason why you won't propose, you've been avoiding the topic for years. I want to call you my husband, not my partner or boyfriend." The older you said.

"I need time to plan out the perfect proposal. That's why."

"In some version of the future, we are in love," Gabriel said and I blushed.

"I like that idea. Yet, I don't know how are the future's overlap. But, now will you answer my questions?" I asked and Gabriel smiled cockily, nodding.

"No, I didn't lock you up in the Tipton. The apocalypse hasn't happened yet, but whoever's keeping you all in here doesn't want you out in the real world, they don't seem to want you to fight. You're not missing anything, don't worry." Gabriel placed an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him, it felt like I was meant to be there with him.

"Who do you think is behind this? I can't stay locked up with The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show playing non-stop along with Suite Life of Zack and Cody." I said and sat down on the soft grass, smelling the lavender flower next to me.

"I don't know who did this to you, sweetheart. The magic's too strong for me to trace and it's too strong for me to get you out, I can only create an illusion for us to escape to." Gabriel said and I was shocked.

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?" I asked and Gabriel smiled at me, blushing. I smiled back at his shyness.

"You- I- I Just wanted to let you know that none of the guys in the world are good enough for you, not even me and I'm an angel. I look at you and all I see is beauty. The beauty of a woman who should be more than an angel because she possesses the beauty of something godly. Something godlike. When Sam and Dean showed me a picture of you all dolled up for that function for the Tipton, all I thought was 'They say a picture has a thousand words but when I see her all I see is six: I...may...be...in...love...with...her'." Gabriel blurted out.

"Maybe I like you, but I may also like Sam. But, for now, I'll just have to kiss you because that was so sweet." I smiled as Gabriel sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. We sat awkwardly for a moment before I leaned in.

Our lips touched and I smiled. Gabriel placed a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I felt my face heat up as Gabriel's tongue go across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue dart in, exploring my mouth. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries. I pushed him so he was on his back and pulled away, taking off my shirt and bra.

"Beautiful," Gabriel whispered as I straddled his hips. He attached his lips to my neck, nipping and sucking, causing me to moan when he hit my sweet spot. he then kept sucking on that point, giving me a hickey.

"So beautiful," Gabriel whispered and smiled at me before kissing all over my stomach and chest. I moaned and I felt Gabriel laugh against my stomach.

"Is this your first time?" He asked and I nodded, which was a sad thing for an angel, considering how long I've been alive. Over one hundred years on Earth and I'd never been laid.

"Take care of me." I said quietly. Gabriel nodded and he looked into my eyes as he took off my panties and pants in one swift movement. He took a moment, taking in my body and I felt self-conscious all of a sudden, covering my chest with my hands, failing as they were pretty big.

"You're more beautiful than a sunset, don't be self-conscious because it doesn't matter what you look like. I love your soul and your beautiful body is a perk." Gabriel smiled and moved your hands away, kissing both of them. He then spent the next half hour kissing every inch of your body.

"Gabriel, I need you." I whined. He smiled and snapped his clothes away. I took one look at his hard member and wondered how it was going to fit. He smiled and I blushed at him.

"You're so cute," Gabriel said, pressing his member against your folds. "Ready?"

"Yes, go ahead." I smiled and groaned as he pushed himself in. He took a moment for me to adjust, it was really painful. I nodded when I was ready for him to start moving. He began thrusting slowly and softly. I felt tears slip down my face, still feeling pain.

"Oh god, I'm hurting you. We can stop." Gabriel said, pulling out all the way. I groaned.

"No, please keep going. I'll get used to your size and tell you to stop when it gets too much for me." I said. He thrust in and I loved it. It felt so good and he completely filled me up.

His thrusts became quicker as the tears that were from pain, turned into ones of happiness. I moaned and Gabriel smiled. A pleasurable feeling worked it's way into my stomach and my breathing got heavy. Soon, the pleasurable feeling got too good to handle. I thought I was going to come.

"I'm going to come, Angel." Gabriel moaned.

"I'm going to come too, Gabriel," I said as I felt Gabriel release his seed. I came immediately after him. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest.

"That was amazing, babe." He said and I smiled. We laid there for a few moments before I got up and dressed.

"See, you soon...my angel." I blushed and the meadow faded.

~

He definitely likes me, he's a good kisser and amazing at the deed. I thought when I got back to the Tipton.


	8. Eighteen

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asked and I found myself on my bed, completely exhausted. I smiled sweetly and looked over at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve been in here the entire time.” I covered up. Sam cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“You’re lying about something and I’ll find out what it is.” Sam said protectively and I frowned at him.

Oh good God. He’s going to find out that I did the dirty deed with Gabriel. I panicked. Sam left the room and I looked around, knowing that my only escape was finding out who had trapped us here.

“She’s been acting weird. I saw a hickey on her neck. Obviously she’s found a way to get out.” I heard Sam whisper to Dean as soon as Sam left the room.

“Or she’s found a guy here that makes her happy.” Dean suggested quietly. I smiled and got up, walking towards the door to get a better listen.

“I heard her in there, she was talking to Gabriel and he said someone else is putting this on us. Then it got all quiet.” Sam said.

“There’s nothing you can do about Angel’s relationship with Gabriel, she’s known him longer. We pop up and ask her to go on a Lucifer hunt, that could possibly end in her death. She’s going to and needs to put all of her trust into Gabriel. He’s the true neutral in this whole thing and Angel needs some neutral. Plus, I think those two love birds should be together anyway.” Dean explained. 

“What if I have feelings for her? I really like her, but now she’s disappearing with Gabriel.” Sam whisper-yelled.

“Her life is probably turning into a Twilight movie. Be the better man and conceal your feelings.” I heard Dean say and I smiled.

“And what if she gets hurt?” Sam asked.

“I’ve seen them interact and you have to. They won’t be breaking up for a long time. Definitely not in our lifetime. They probably won’t even have a fight.” Dean said. I heard Sam sift around on his feet and groan.

“I just want to date her. If not that, a kiss. Just one kiss from her.” Sam said. I shook my head.

“That’s just going to make it worse. You’ll see her with Gabriel and think about what you’re missing and how good it felt to have her lips on yours. Now, let’s drop the topic and go get lunch,” A knock came at my door. “Angel? Ya wanna go get some grub?”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” I threw on a Game of Thrones shirt and some black sweatpants, grabbing a purple scarf as an after thought. I came out and the boys were already at the door waiting for me.

~

I found Gabriel in my room after lunch and I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at me happily. He looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. I waited for him to speak, but he didn’t.

“What’s up?” I asked. Gabriel shook his head.

“Nothing just wanted to see you.” He said.

“You saw me a couple of hours ago,” I said, he blushed and smiled again.

“It feels like it’s been an eternity since we’ve last seen each other.“ Gabriel lowered his head and I walked over to hug him. He latched on tightly and pulled out a candy bar when we broke away.

“For a woman just as sweet, if not sweeter.” Gabriel handed me the bar and I took it wholeheartedly. I opened it and took a large bit out of it, earning a groan from Gabriel.

“Are you really that horny?” I asked and Gabriel smirked.

“Maybe.”

“God, you’re so- what’s the word?” I asked at a loss for words for how amazingly cute and wonderful he was.

“Handsome?” He asked and I shook my head.

“Funny? Wonderful? Amazing?” He asked again and I shook my head to all of them.

“Friendly. You are so friendly. Yes, you’re handsome, funny, wonderful and amazing, but you’re so friendly. I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too, Angel,” Gabriel whispered.

“Come sit on the bed with me,” I said and sat down on my bed, opening the covers. Gabriel climbed under the covers, placing a hand on my waist and stroking it slightly.

“Last night, I looked at the stars and matched each one up to a reason why I fell in love with you.”

“Really? What are some of the reasons? At least three?” I asked him.

“One, you are so beautiful. I swear I don’t say it enough. Two, you are freaking amazing in bed. That one’s fairly new. Three, you don’t think I’m a douche bag. I play pranks and am a terrible person for a living. You see past that and I am so grateful for that.” Gabriel explained and I blushed bright red.

“T-that’s amazing. I don’t know what else to say.” I said, pulling myself closer to him, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He kissed the top of my forehead and I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier.

“I love you,” Gabriel said before I fell asleep.


	9. Nine

“What are you doing, Angel?” Castiel asked and I looked at the trenchcoated angel. I looked around and found out that we were in Heaven.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I asked Castiel, sitting down on a white chair. He kept standing.

“It looks like you are dating the one angel I told you specifically to stay away from. Why him? How did you even find him?” He asked and I looked at my hands.

“I love him. I am head-over-heels in love with Gabriel. He’s so sweet and kind and he’s really funny. And I didn’t find him, he found me. We stumbled across each other in a cafe in London. He seemed nice and we kept seeing each other. It’s been almost six months, maybe more because you lose count of time when you fall in love.” I explained.

“Gabriel is the Trickster, he’s not the best person to be with.” Castiel said and I got up, grabbing him by the collar, pretty ticked off.

“Don’t make my decisions for me. I’m not a child. I was never a child. I am adult who can make my own decisions. Why do you have it out for Gabriel anyway?” I asked, pulling Castiel’s face close to mine.

“He’s no good for anyone.” Castiel said and I growled, my finger nails extending into claws.

“He’s perfect to me and he’s amazing. I still haven’t been given a good explanation as to why you don’t want me to date him.” I said.

“Your future with him isn’t bright. He will destroy you and the way this story ends isn’t pretty.” Castiel said, his voice implying that one of us would eventually die..

“I don’t care if this doesn’t end pretty because you know what? It’s better to life a short life with love then to die a long one without it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my wonderful boyfriend.” I said.

“I’m not letting you go quite yet. You still broke your probation rules. You need to be punished.” Castiel said and I rolled my eyes.

“No, let me go home. I don’t care about that stupid ass probation anyway. Just- just stay away from me.” I said angrily as I tried flashing out, but my wing wouldn’t allow me to. I sighed and decided to take the longer way home.

~

"What happened?" Dean asked when I got back.

"Cas kidnapped me and took me to Heaven to have a talk about my love life and who I should date." I answered and looked around the hotel room.

"Good ole Cas, always there when he doesn't really need to be. I guess you can see how persistent our angel can be." Dean laughed off. I shrugged and looked at him, my eyes searching for any sign of comfort.

"Yeah, he’s persistent alright. I just wish he would stop. He’s such a jerk and I love Gabriel.” I said. Sam made a move towards me and Dean elbowed him in the stomach.

“I can see that you miss him a lot and we can see that he misses you too. We need to find a way back for your guys’ sake.” Dean said and Sam nodded slowly, still recovering for the blow to the stomach. I smiled and headed back to my bedroom.

“A dream is a wish your heart makes/ When you're fast asleep/ In dreams you lose your heartaches/ Whatever you wish for, you keep/ Have faith in your dreams and someday/ Your rainbow will come smiling through/ No matter how your heart is grieving/ If you keep on believing/ The dream that you wish will come true/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ When you're feeling small/ Alone, in the night you whisper/ Thinking no one can hear you at all/ You wake with the morning sunlight/ To find fortune that is smiling on you/ Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow/ For all you know tomorrow/ The dream that you wish will come true/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ You wake with the morning sunlight/ To find fortune that is smiling on you/ Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow/ For all you know tomorrow/ The dream that you wish will come true/ No matter how your heart is grieving/ If you keep on believing/ The dream that you wish will come true.” I sang quietly as I got ready for bed. Cinderella was, and always will be my favorite Disney song.

“God, your voice is beautiful.” Gabriel’s voice was soft. I didn’t even hear the tell-tale fluttering of angel wings. I turned and smiled at the angel, who smiled back broadly. I felt my face heat up.

“Thanks.” I giggled like a school girl.

“Welcome, it’s the job of the boyfriend to make his girlfriend feel good about herself. If he’s doing his job right. I hope I am.” Gabriel blushed too and it was my turn to smile.

“Did you just call yourself my boyfriend?” I asked and he nodded.

“I guess I did. I’ve always been afraid of getting too close to anyone, but with you, It’s been so easy. Soooo easy.” Gabriel said and I walked over to hug him again, my chin resting on the top of his head.

“I feel the exact same way...boobear.” I whispered the nickname and smiled to myself when I did. I pulled away and pulled Gabriel over to the bed.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” He asked me and I nodded.


	10. Ten

"Morning sweetheart." I smiled and looked up at Gabriel. I guess I had nuzzled my head into his chest sometime during the night.

"Morning Gabriel." I whispered and rubbed my eyes, thinking that this was all a dream. He smiled lazily and I blushed up at him.

"I want to take you on a date this afternoon, is that okay?" He asked and I nodded happily.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he placed a finger to his lips.

"Someplace amazing. You'll love it. Just dress comfortably, tank top and shorts." Gabriel smiled and kissed my forehead. I loved the warm feeling of his lips on my forehead, the spot tingled and electricity shot through the spot.

"Okay." I whispered happily, looking down at my hands and rubbing them together. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look into his whiskey colored eyes. He slowly moved in and placed his lips on mine.

Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other. I placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to me. I smiled and pulled away, Gabriel continued with small pecks around my face. I blushed as he touched the corner of my lips. I turned my head and got up to shower.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes/ When you're fast asleep/ In dreams you lose your heartaches/ Whatever you wish for, you keep/ Have faith in your dreams and someday/ Your rainbow will come smiling through/ No matter how your heart is grieving/ If you keep on believing/ The dream that you wish will come true/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ When you're feeling small/ Alone, in the night you whisper/ Thinking no one can hear you at all/ You wake with the morning sunlight/ To find fortune that is smiling on you/ Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow/ For all you know tomorrow/ The dream that you wish will come true/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ A dream is a wish your heart makes/ You wake with the morning sunlight/ To find fortune that is smiling on you/ Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow/ For all you know tomorrow/ The dream that you wish will come true/ No matter how your heart is grieving/ If you keep on believing/ The dream that you wish will come true." I heard Gabriel sing quietly outside the bathroom door as I showered.

~

"Maybe that can be our song." I suggested when I got out of the shower, pulling on what Gabriel told me to.

"What? What song?" Gabriel asked, pretending to be confused.

"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella. I heard you singing outside, Gabriel." I blushed and smiled. Gabriel fiddled with his hands and then took mine in his, playing with my fingers.

"Sure, that can be our song." Gabriel smiled at me and I smiled back. Today was all smiles and happiness.

~

"Ready to go?" Gabriel asked and I nodded, grasping onto his right arm. Though I still couldn't fly, I was happy to tag along with Gabriel out of this place, even if it was for an afternoon.

In a wonderful fluttering of golden wings, we were transported to wherever Gabriel wanted us to go. But I was just happy to be with him outside of the Tipton Hotel without having sex with him in a forest.

~

"Ow, that hurt." I said landing on the concrete. I still wasn't used to the flying and zapping in and out of places. I got up and brushed myself off, looking around at Disney World. I smiled and looked back at Gabriel.

"Where do you want to go first, princess?" He asked. I looked around and shrugged, unsure of where to go first. I loved it all, even though I had been there when it was first built, I felt like I was there for the first time. I wanted to go to Universal or Epcot or Tomorrowland. I giddily jumped up and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, let's ride some rides. Then we'll go shopping. We'll end the day with fireworks. How does that sound, A-Angel." I then realized that he barely used my real name. It was always cute nicknames.

"It sounds great and you don't have to use my real name if you don't want to. I know you may not be comfortable with names and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable using my real name. Plus, I love the nicknames. I know that once we get to know each other better, they won't be as generic." I smiled.

~

I laid down beside Gabriel on the blanket he had somehow hidden from me the entire time we had wandered the park. Gabriel placed an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. even though I was about a head taller than him, I made an effort to make him feel like the taller one in the relationship.

"Babe, you don't have to hide the fact that you're tall. I know that I'm not the tallest guy in town, but I love it when my women are taller then me. I can see the confidence radiating off of them, but with you. I don't know, but it's like you're ashamed that you're taller than me and I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to flaunt the fact that you're tall. Not many girls get the chance to be as tall as you. It's like the nicknames. I want you to feel comfortable in the relationship too." Gabriel whispered in my ear, his warm breath heating up the whole right side of my face. I scooted up so that my body was lined up with his, hip to hip, rib cage to rib cage.

"Not like that, babe. Don't line up with me. Are you insecure?" He asked and I nodded my head a little bit.

"I want you to feel like the tall one. I'm sorry." I whispered as the first firework light up the night sky.

"I don't want to be the taller one, I want you to be and don't be sorry babe. I love you for who you are and I want you to too." Another firework light up the sky and we turned our heads to watch them.

"Listen, they're playing our song." I strained my hearing just to even get a note of the melody playing. Gabriel got up and extended a hand to me, smiling cockily. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. He placed both of his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. We slowly danced to the faint music and didn't stop when it changed or when everyone began to leave.

Here in his arms I felt safe and I placed my head on top of his, smiling. Even though there was no music, we kept swaying to an invisible beat. It just felt natural to be in his arms. To be here at Disney World with him.

~

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel." I smiled again as Gabriel dropped me off in my room.

"Where do you go when I'm not with you?" I asked him.

"I just wander. I don't really have anyplace to go. Maybe we can go on a second date to Paris, if you want to go on a second date with me. After all that you've been told about me." He said and I nodded my response.

"Goodnight, my wanderer." I whispered as Gabriel left, a golden feather dropping to the floor. I picked it up and rubbed it a little bit, the feather creating a song when I touched it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back and reread this and take a shot every time I say "Whiskey colored eyes" or put in lyrics.


End file.
